De rosa y estrellas
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Porque hay palabras que son como caricias, o al menos así las describe Mimi. [Colección de viñetas/drabbles para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra", inspirada en Mimi Tachikawa] Palabra: Epilogo (Mimi x Taichi)
1. Sonrisa (Mimi x Tai)

Colección de viñetas/drabbles que participan en la actividad Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8. Inspirada en **_Mimi Tachikawa_** y sus lazos con los otros niños elegidos y sus digimons.

 _Multiverso, multigéneros y multipairing. Y que viva el amor._

 _ **Disclairme:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo está historia para ustedes (y un poco para mí), y no espero lucrarme por ello. _

* * *

**Palabra:**

 **42.** **Sonrisa** : Reír en la peor de las situaciones es un acto de valor y de fuerza que pocos han llegado a entender y a manejar. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Ella es pura energía. Arrebatadora, pujante, dinámica. Una tormenta que transforma todo a su paso, dejando su huella en cada lugar al que va, en cada una de las personas a las que alcanza. Todo un torbellino que corre por delante de él, con el viento ondeando su vestido de un rosa intenso y su largo cabello castaño volando detrás de ella, tan libre como su propio espíritu.

La ve tropezar con una pareja y deshacerse en disculpa para luego compensarles con esa sonrisa que paraliza corazones. El incidente le permite alcanzarla, pero tan pronto como la pareja continua su camino, Mimi vuelve a lanzarse a la carrera hasta alcanzar el mirador. Sus manos se aferran a la baranda, cierra los ojos e inhala una bocanada de aire claro, deja escapar una suave risa que se eleva en el cielo y roza las nubes.

La misma risa que por segundos le hace olvidar que _ellos_ ahora son dos y que nunca más serán tres.

—¡Taichi-kun, mira! —grita, ladeando la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada brillante.

Él, quién ha hundido las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se limita a dedicarle una sonrisa y acortar la distancia que le separa de la castaña. Cuando la alcanza, él también es capaz de admirar el azul brillante del mar. Inhala una bocanada de aire, huele a salitre y a libertad.

—Es hermoso ¿no? —dice la castaña a su lado, y él no tiene palabras para contradecirla. Porque lo es, justo como ella.

Entonces, ella, que no puede detenerse, comienza a correr de nuevo y pronto la pierde de vista entre la multitud que camina por el muelle. Una suave sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, porque él la prefiere así, explosiva y radiante, pura energía.

Le toma unos veinte minutos antes de encontrarla, sentada en la playa con sus pies hundidos en la arena y el cabello bailando al son del viento marino.

—Mimi-chan —le llama, provocando que la chica desvíe su mirada hacia él.

—Te estaba esperando —dice, porque a diferencia del resto ella no es capaz de dejarlo atrás —. Siéntate conmigo —le pide, palmeando la arena a su lado. Él le obedece.

Por un rato, que a él se le antoja una eternidad, permanecen en silencio tan solo observando el ir y venir del mar. Y es cuando Mimi muta, se transforma, pasa de una tormenta a ser una somera brisa, como la que acaricia su rostro en ese instante. Porque ella es un compendio de matices, energía que se transforma.

—¿Sabes? Me alegro que decidieras venir conmigo —comenta, rompiendo el silencio.

 _Porque ellos son dos y él no puede hacer nada por cambiarlo_ , piensa.

—No hay de qué —dice, estirando las piernas y apoyándose de sus manos —. Además, te lo debía, no pude llegar a tiempo para ir a tú juego —le recuerda, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida.

—Eres única —contesta, recostándose en la arena y elevando su mano derecha, como sí quisiera alcanzar el sol que brilla en el cielo.

—Lo sé —afirma, atrapando su mano en el aire —. Taichi, sabes que cuando quieras escapar de todo, de Sora-chan y Yamato-kun, de ellos y de los demás, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Mimi. Lo sé —responde, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

No puede evitar pensar que Mimi es su fuente de energía. Energía que se renueva, se transforma y lo impulsa, sin importar la distancia. Porque ella es así, radiante y atenta, todo lo que él necesita en ese momento. _Porque son ellos dos, lejos de todos los demás_.

—Mimi-chan, sonríe para mí.

—Siempre, Taichi-kun. Siempre.

Y ella le sonríe, de esa forma tan mística. Es energía que brilla, pura, que opaca el dolor y sana su corazón roto.

* * *

 _Espero que les halla gustado._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. Caos (Mimi x Yamato)

Colección de viñetas/drabbles que participan en la actividad Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8. Inspirada en **_Mimi Tachikawa_** y sus lazos con los otros niños elegidos y sus digimons.

 _Multiverso, multigéneros y multipairing. Y que viva el amor._

 _ **Disclairme:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo está historia para ustedes (y un poco para mí), y no espero lucrarme por ello._

* * *

 **Caos** : Desorden y a falta de una dirección o camino que seguir. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **II**

* * *

— A veces, no sé sí prefiero la Luna sobre el Sol.

La escucha decir, dejando escapar una risa que a él se le antoja el sonido más triste que ha escuchado hasta entonces. No quiere mirarla, sabe que lo que han hecho están mal, pero no puede evitar recordar la suavidad de su piel, la cual, se ha quedado grabada en las yemas de sus dedos. Así que desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, apoya la espalda en el marco y por un instante, las luces de la ciudad le hacen olvidar donde está.

Enciende el ultimo cigarrillo que le queda, la sola acción le recuerda a Sora y lo mucho que le molesta que fume, se imagina lo que le diría la pelirroja sí supiera que aún se apega a las malas mañas. Casi se le escapa una carcajada de pensarlo, en las circunstancias en las que se encuentra duda que Sora le regañaría por un simple cigarrillo, al menos no cuando cada rincón de aquella habitación apesta a traición y Mimi mantiene oculta con sabanas blanca su desnudes.

De repente, el cigarrillo no le sabe tan bien.

Ladea el rostro, solo para observar como la castaña responde todos esos mensajes que por horas había ignorado y que habían repleto el buzón de su celular. Sus piernas se extienden en el infinito de la cama con las sábanas blancas arremolinadas ante ellas, las mismas que cubren los lugares exactos en un intento de mantener un poco de pudor ante la situación. — _¡Como si fuera necesario!_ — Piensa, después de todo, él se ha encargado de recorrer y aprenderse de memoria cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Pero es Mimi, y a pesar de todo _(la traición, las mentiras, la pasión desenfrenada)_ , ella sigue siendo la misma niña inocente que conoció. Aunque toda aquella situación sea un caos.

Ve como sus labios se vuelven una línea trémula y su mirada se ahogan ante las emociones, las manos le tiemblan, y de repente la máscara, que se ha arreglado en llevar desde que todo comenzó, cae y se rompe ante él. Sus manos tiemblan, aún con el celular entre sus dedos. Yamato apaga el cigarrillo y lo arroja al vacío, justo a tiempo para sostener las manos de Mimi y acunar su rostro como sí se tratase de una niña. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, está seguro que en ellos ve un reflejo de sí mismo y la caótica tormenta que se ha desatado en su interior.

— Taichi no merece esto — dice, las primeras lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Él asiente, está completamente de acuerdo.

— Sora tampoco se lo merece — afirma.

La recibe con los brazos abiertos, la envuelve e intenta protegerla de todos los demonios que la acosan, los mismos que le persiguen a él cada noche. Siente como sus lágrimas empapan su hombro desnudo y sus intentos desesperados de acallar sus sollozos. Él se hunde en la curvatura de su hombro, se esconde entre su melena castaña y pretende que no existe mundo más allá de esas paredes y el suave perfume de Mimi.

— Esto tiene que terminar —sentencia ella, como lleva haciendo desde la primera vez que sus labios se rozaron. Pero ambos saben que es mentira, que volverán a encontrarse y que cuando lo hagan, sus cuerpos dirán lo que ellos no se atreven a confesarse, ni a ellos ni al mundo.

Y aunque él está dispuesto a _terminar_ esa relación, no puede evitar hundirse en sus labios y desatar nuevamente el caos entre esas sabanas blancas, con lágrimas saladas empapando sus labios y con el corazón a trozos desmoronándosele en el pecho. En ese momento, él prefiere ignorar la triste melodía que anuncia una llamada entrante en el teléfono de Mimi.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer!_

 _Continuara..._


	3. Giogia (Maternidad)

Colección de viñetas/drabbles que participan en la actividad Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8. Inspirada en **_Mimi Tachikawa_** y sus lazos con los otros niños elegidos y sus digimons.

 _Multiverso, multigéneros y multipairing. Y que viva el amor._

* * *

 _ **Disclairme:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo está historia para ustedes (y un poco para mí), y no espero lucrarme por ello._

* * *

 **30\. Gioia:** (italiano) Sentimiento de plena y viva satisfacción del alma. Es algo más grande que la felicidad. _Propuesta por Ruedi._

* * *

 **III**

Sabe que lo va amar, más que a nada en este mundo, desde el primer instante en que fue consciente de su sola existencia, antes de las pruebas caseras o los exámenes médicos. Es más, ya se encuentra loca e irremediablemente enamorada de él — _porque sabe que será él, lo siente en su interior, en su corazón palpitante_ —, aunque aún falte un par de meses antes de tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder grabarse en el alma cada detalle de su rostro.

Lo ama, como nunca ha amado en su vida.

Piensa que será su niño consentido, el príncipe de todos sus cuentos, su caballero de brillante armadura. Que crecerá fuerte y galante, y robará corazones como su padre. Intuye que le gustará el chocolate y que será su mejor ayudante cuando tenga que preparar algún postre en sus clases de cocina. Seguramente le encantará el mar, así como las noches de acampada al aire libre. Será bueno en la escuela, aunque de vez en cuando tenga que reñirlo por una nota baja o por algún llamado de atención por parte del director. Tendrá amigos, los mejores — _justo como los tiene ella—_ , y siempre contará con el apoyo de sus seres queridos. Y está más que segura que disfrutara el Digimundo en pleno, porque a diferencia de su infancia, el mundo digital se encuentra en paz.

A veces, lo imagina tímido y huraño, pero en otras, lo ve como una versión igual de alegre y espontanea de ella misma, pero siempre mejor. Mucho mejor. Alguien que empatice con los demás, que sea generoso y esté dispuesto a ayudar a quién lo necesite. Sabe que le enseñara sobre valentía, amistad y lealtad, de amor y bondad, de la fuerza de la esperanza y la belleza de la luz, y de todas aquellas cosas que aprendió durante su vida.

Una risa fresca y apacible se cuele por sus labios, vuela alto y roza las nubes, mientras sus dedos acarician suavemente la ligera curva que comienza apreciarse en su vientre. Sus ojos brillan radiantes, sus mejillas lucen sonrojadas y su cabello se balancea en su espalda, mientras aprecia los últimos toques de pintura de su futuro cuarto. De un verde claro, como su emblema, la más pura inocencia.

—Mimi —le llama Palmon, dedicándole una sonrisa y trayendo un ramo de flores blancas

—Ven Palmon, acércate —. Dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¡Te ha quedado precioso, Mimi! —exclama, entregándole el ramo y obteniendo un abrazo a cambio.

—Gracias, Palmon — dice, estrechándola contra su pecho —. Pronto, Palmon. Pronto estará con nosotras.

Y ríen, porque no pueden esperar, porque ambas lo aman sin siquiera conocerle.

* * *

 _Intenté_ _expresar un sentimiento de paz y felicidad con esté drabble, espero haberlo logrado._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	4. Escarcha (Mimi x Yamato)

Colección de viñetas/drabbles que participan en la actividad Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8. Inspirada en **_Mimi Tachikawa_** y sus lazos con los otros niños elegidos y sus digimons.

 _Multiverso, multigéneros y multipairing. Y que viva el amor._

* * *

 _ **Disclairme:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo está historia para ustedes (y un poco para mí), y no espero lucrarme por ello._

* * *

 **47\. Escarcha** : Rocío o vapor de agua transformado en hielo cristalino, en forma de escamas. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

 **IV**

Caminaba con la mirada gacha, observando como sus huellas quedaban grabadas sobre la nieve. Se ajustó la bufanda de color rosa y se frotó las manos desnudas, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber huido de la manera en que lo había hecho, dejando abandonados sus guantes en el apartamento del rubio. Pero no lo había podido evitar, no cuando sentía que una avalancha estaba justo por caerle encima, amenazando con destrozar toda su entereza.

Suspiro con nostalgia, apreciando como el vaho se formaba frente a sus ojos. Se llevó las manos a los labios y sopló en un vano intento de calentarse, pensando en todo lo que había vivido esos últimos días. Había sido su culpa, después de todo. De ella, y de nadie más.

Había regresado a Japón con la esperanza de compartir con sus amigos y revivir los viejos tiempos, cuando aún las hormonas, los estudios y los vicios les permitían reír con libertad y jugar con inocencia. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta un poco tarde, que las personas crecen, maduran y tienden a cambiar, que las agendas se llenan con citas y hobbies, y que su sola presencia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a enlazar los eslabones de esa cadena rota que se habían vuelto su grupo de amigos. Pero testaruda como solo ella podía ser, se había propuesto volver a formar parte de la vida de cada uno de sus amigos, a unirlos como lo estaban en sus recuerdos.

Y todo iba bien, hasta que Yamato entro en su vida, como un huracán o una tormenta, un desastre natural que volvió su mundo al revés. Empezó por acompañarlo a sus ensayos, algunas veces con Takeru, otras con Sora, pero con la idea de que todos volvieran a ser tan unidos como antes. Sin embargo, las charlas con el rubio se hicieron constante en su día a día y sus tardes en el estudio se volvieron rutina, y de repente ya no tenía ganas de ir ver a Taichi jugar o de acompañar a Jou con un café. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a esquivar la presencia de Sora y la mirada curiosa de Takeru, y pronto se encontró a sí misma dando largos paseos con el rubio cuando oscurecía, compartiendo una cerveza en un bar clandestino, charlas animadas donde ella era la protagonista o silencios placenteros auspiciados por el rubio.

Ignorando, la foto de Sora en el fondo de pantalla del teléfono de Yamato.

—Eres una tonta, Mimi —murmuro, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Se enamoró sin darse cuenta, sin importarle que el corazón de aquel hombre ya tenía dueña, una pelirroja que ella consideraba una de sus amigas más cercana. Se recriminó nuevamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Por eso mismo, consiente de sus sentimientos y la situación tan precaria en la cual se encontraba a causa de ellos, había ido aquella tarde al apartamento del rubio, dispuesta a confesar todos sus sentimientos. Y lo hizo, solo que el silencio que recibió a cambio cubrió de hielo todos sus anhelos.

—¡Tonta Mimi! —lloriqueo, deteniendo sus pasos y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos desnudas.

El frío se le clavaba en el cuerpo, se colaba en su piel y alcanzaba sus huesos. Y sin embargo, lo que le dolía era su corazón roto, el silencio glacial de Yamato, la escarcha en sus ojos.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se asomaron por sus ojos, a la vez que un par de brazos la rodeaban de forma protectora. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo el aliento cálido sobre su nuca y el olor a tabaco y café que habría podido reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo, el mismo que había evitado que escapara de esa situación presa del pánico.

—No llores —susurro Yamato, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Yamato…

—¿Sabes? No puedo hacerle esto a Sora —dijo, y sus palabras se sintieron como puñales de hielo sobre su pecho.

Dejo caer los brazos, abatida.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño —admitió, consiente de las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Yamato suspiro, asintiendo detrás de ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en ese espacio entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Por eso, espero que seas paciente, Mimi —dijo, provocándole un escalofrió —. Por favor, espera hasta mañana en la tarde, por favor. Hasta que pueda hablar de Sora y explicarle lo que comencé a sentir por ti.

—¡Yamato!

Como una ventisca, se liberó de los brazos del rubio y lo encaró, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. La escarcha se mantenía ahí, pero el hielo comenzaba a disiparse, y una trémula sonrisa adornaba los labios de Yamato.

—Yamato, te quiero —susurro, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo.

—Mimi, también te quiero.

—¡Yamato! —exclamo, abalanzándose sobre el rubio y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

De repente ya no sentía frío, tan solo una cálida sensación en su pecho.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias sí te tomaste tú tiempo en llegar hasta aquí!_

 _Continuara..._


	5. Efimero (Mimi x Jou)

Colección de viñetas/drabbles que participan en la actividad Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8. Inspirada en **_Mimi Tachikawa_** y sus lazos con los otros niños elegidos y sus digimons.

 _Multiverso, multigéneros y multipairing. Y que viva el amor._

* * *

 _ **Disclairme:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo está historia para ustedes (y un poco para mí), y no espero lucrarme por ello._

* * *

13\. **Efímero** : aquello que dura durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 **V**

* * *

—¡Llegas tarde! —exclamó la castaña apenas abrió la puerta del local.

Las miradas de los comensales migraron de ella a él, provocando que sus mejillas se tintaran de rojo. Con una breve inclinación a modo de disculpa, se apresuró a alcanzar la mesa donde se encontraba la chica, quién le esperaba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Llegas tarde, superior —volvió afirmar, alzando una ceja de forma juguetona.

—Lo sé, pero no por ello debes ser tan indiscreta —suspiro con cansancio, dejando su maletín a los pies de su silla y ajustándose los lentes.

Ella le sonrió a cambio, estiro la mano y le hizo señas al camarero que no tardo en tomar su orden, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Él se froto el puente de la nariz, dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro y la observó fijamente, se veía radiante, como siempre, como sí se tratará de una estrella terrenal; a diferencia de él, quién seguramente se vería así mismo como sí una manada de mamuts le hubieran atropellado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué querías verme?

—¿Tengo qué tener alguna razón para poder verte?

—No, claro que no — se disculpó, ajustándose los lentes—. Solo que me tomo por sorpresa.

—Quería verte, solo eso — dijo la chica, en el instante que les traían sus pedidos.

Dos tazas de café, expresso y moka, justo como ellos.

—Te extraño —dijo la castaña, saboreando su bebida —. Espero que no te moleste, pero solo quería saber que estabas bien. Quería verte y disfrutar, aunque sea, una taza de café junto a ti.

Él sonrió a cambio, después de todo, él también la extrañaba.

—Eres increíble, Mimi-chan —dijo, saboreando su café. Fuerte y amargo, con el justo de dulce, exactamente como a él le gustaba.

—Lo sé, Jou-sempai.

Aunque fuera por unos minutos, él podía permitirse un café acompañado con el perfume de Mimi. Luego, continuaría con todas sus obligaciones.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer estas historias y comentar._

 _¡Abrazos!_


	6. Arrebol (Mimi x Taichi)

Colección de viñetas/drabbles que participan en la actividad Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8. Inspirada en **_Mimi Tachikawa_** y sus lazos con los otros niños elegidos y sus digimons.

 _Multiverso, multigéneros y multipairing. Y que viva el amor._

* * *

 _ **Disclairme:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo está historia para ustedes (y un poco para mí), y no espero lucrarme por ello._

* * *

6\. **Arrebol:** cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

Taichi no recuerda el número exacto de cervezas que han tomado, pero está más que seguro que ha sobrepasado su límite, o al menos eso es lo que piensa, cuando tambaleándose se deja caer en la arena. La sensación de vaivén lo ataca repentinamente y el mundo a su alrededor pareciera girar sin detenerse. La música se entremezcla con el sonido del mar y el olor del salitre se confunde con el de la nicotina.

—Solo unas cervezas ¿eh? —dice, a nadie en específico, concentrándose en los últimos rayos de sol y dejando escapar una carcajada borracha.

Las nubes se han tornado de colores. Rojo, anaranjados, rosas. Los últimos vestigios de luz solar, y él aprecia maravillado aquel espectáculo. Un par de ojos castaños se cuelan en su campo de visión, no sabría decir sí el brillo de los mismos es a causa del atardecer o si siempre han sido dos estrellas en un rostro delicado, pero le parece lo más bonito que ha visto hasta entonces. El viento juguetea con los rizos castaños, cuyo movimiento le recuerda a ese mar a un par de metros de distancias y que por un instante se siente tentado en alcanzar, enredar sus dedos en cada hebra y aspirar su aroma. Le desea, como quién anhela un sueño hecho realidad.

Él le sonríe a la intrusa, que a su vez le dedica una suave sonrisa.

—¿Eres un ángel? —pregunta, haciéndola reír.

—No, aunque quizá una _princesa_ si sea _—_ responde, guiñándole un ojo.

Él extiende sus brazos hacia ella, se impulsa con la poca cordura que le queda y la atrapa, provocándole una exclamación de sorpresa. La rodea con sus brazos, envuelve sus caderas y la atrapa contra su pecho, escucha su risa colarse hasta ese cielo que se ha tornado rojizo a causa del sol. Siente sus manos recorrer su piel, posarse sobre sus pechos y sus ojos clavarse en los suyos, el sonido de las olas al romperse se escucha a lo lejos.

—Eres mi princesa —afirma, ahogando un hipido que provoca.

Mimi estalla en risas, acaricia su rostro y besa sus labios.

—Estas borracho, Taichi—dice.

—Lo sé —admite, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa —. Pero recuerda, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a todos los lectores._

 _Continuara..._


	7. Epilogo (Mimi x Tai)

Colección de viñetas/drabbles que participan en la actividad Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8. Inspirada en **_Mimi Tachikawa_** y sus lazos con los otros niños elegidos y sus digimons.

 _Multiverso, multigéneros y multipairing. Y que viva el amor._

* * *

 _ **Disclairme:** Digimon no me pertenece, escribo está historia para ustedes (y un poco para mí), y no espero lucrarme por ello._

* * *

 **Palabra:**

 **44\. Epílogo** : Llegar a la meta y reflexionar sobre las huellas que dejamos por la senda. Uno es lo que es gracias al camino que ha tomado. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

Lo primero que nota Taichi al despertarse, es el olor dulzón que inunda la habitación. Huele a frutas frescas, pan tostado y café recién preparado, también al salitre del mar y arena de playa. A lo lejos se escuchan el oleaje, las voces de los pescadores y comerciantes, y la brisa agitando las altas palmeras. Lo segundo que nota, es la mirada brillante del cachorro que adopto un par de días atrás, asomándose por el borde de su colchón, su pelaje es castaño claro y esponjado, con un collar azul eléctrico que resalta.

— ¡Hey amigo! —le saluda, acariciándole el hocico —Buenos días, para ti también —dice al instante que el cachorro comienza a lamerle la cara.

Taichi se estira en su cama, se levanta y va al baño, con el cachorro moviendo su cola alegremente tras de él. Es como tener una versión cuadrúpeda de su sombra, y por segundos le recuerda a esos primeros días en el digimundo, cuando Agumon no se separaba de él. No puede evitar sonreír a causa de ello, es entonces cuando nota que el sol se encuentra alto en el cielo, ha dormido más de la cuenta, y que aquellos días de aventuras se han quedado en el pasado. Acaricia al pequeño cachorro y se apresura a vestirse, de alguna forma sabe que le están esperando para desayunar.

Cuando sale de la habitación, la brisa marina que se cuela por la ventana le acaricia el rebelde cabello castaño, más corto que en sus tiempos de juventud. Se ha puesto unos shorts y una playera de color azul marino, muy distinto a los trajes y corbata que suele usar el día a día en su trabajo. Se siente un poco más joven, cómodo, y no puede evitar avergonzarse por todo el trabajo que le ha dejado a Koushiro mientras él disfruta de esos días de vacaciones con su familia.

Familia, una palabra tan dulce como el olor que impregna el aire de su casa.

— Hey, hey, amigo, vamos a comer ¿sí?

Levanta el perro con ambos brazos y se dirige al comedor ahogando un bostezo. El sonido de las olas nunca se detiene.

— ¡Papá! —exclama un pequeño de cuatro años desde su silla.

Verlo es como verse en un espejo a esa edad, a excepción de los ojos, que no son de la misma tonalidad castaña que la de él, sino de un color más claro, parecido al del caramelo.

—Buenos días, Tadashi —le saluda, dejando el cachorro en el piso y acercándose a su pequeño.

El niño alza los brazos y pronto se encuentra volando por el aire, riendo a carcajadas. Es su forma de saludarse desde que Tadashi era un bebe de leche, aunque su hijo crece rápido y pronto tendrán que dejar de jugar de esa manera. Pero hasta que eso pase, Taichi se encarga de grabar en su memoria cada una de las sonrisas que su pequeño le regala cuando lo alza hacia el techo. El cachorro ladra a sus pies y su hijo ríe, y por un instante el sonido de las olas se opaca.

—Ta-i-chi

Taichi sonríe, atajando en vuelo a su pequeño y dejándole en la silla nuevamente. No tiene que darse la vuelta para reconocer aquella voz, y no solo por la manera tan particular en que ha pronunciado su nombre, con lentitud, como si saboreara cada letra. Sino porque ella, _su princesa_ , es la única que puede acallar completamente el bramido del mar. Después de todo, cuando Mimi se encuentra presente, todo él comienza a orbitar a su alrededor, casi como sí se tratase del sol y él, un simple cuerpo celestial.

Así que cuando levanta la mirada no se extraña en encontrarla de pie, cerrando la puerta de tras de sí. Al verla, no puede evitar pensar que es la mujer más hermosa del universo. Lleva el cabello castaño recogido en una trenza floja, un vestido blanco corto que deja expuestas unas piernas infinitas y estilizadas, cuyos secretos él se ha esmerado en descubrir. Ella le sonríe con los labios, los ojos y el alma, de esa forma tan particular, como sí supiera los secretos de la Vía Láctea y todo lo que él esconde en su pecho. Y con ese caminar pausado, seguro y ese movimiento de caderas que a Taichi le vuelve loco, ella acorta la distancia que les separa y deposita un beso sobre sus labios.

— Buenos días, _princesa_ —le susurra, acariciándole el rostro con el pulgar.

— Buenos días, _mi todo_ —dice ella, alejándose un paso de él, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Taichi! — exclama Agumon, entrando por la puerta del comedor seguido de Hideki, Palmon y Tanemon.

El sonido de las olas regresa, como sí de una suave canción se tratase.

— ¡Hola papá! —le saluda su primogénito. Ojos como el caramelo, como los de su madre. Mientras Tadashi es su versión en miniatura, Hideki es la versión masculina de Mimi a los seis años.

— Hey, Campeon —dice, chocando los puños como es su costumbre.

— ¿Dónde andaban? —pregunta, tomando asiento en la mesa al instante en el que Mimi deposita con cariño una taza de café en frente de él.

—Acompañando a mamá, mira trajimos fruta — señala, mostrándole una bolsa de color verde llena de las más diversas frutas tropicales.

—Excelente —dice, tomando un cambur* de la bolsa.

Y mientras desayuna, observa.

Tadashi juega con Botamon, ignorando el plato de huevos y tostadas que Palmon le acaba de servir, a diferencia de Hideki quién se lleva unas tostadas con mermelada a la boca mientras habla con Tanemon sobre las mejores olas para surfear. Mimi se encuentra sirviendo los dos últimos platos, conversando alegremente con Agumon y Palmon, que hasta ese instante se encontraban ayudando a su esposa con el desayuno; los tres estallan en carcajadas, en el instante en el que se sientan en la mesa. El cachorro descansa a sus pies, durmiendo como sí nada más en el mundo importase.

Es una estampa perfecta, piensa.

Por lo que es inevitable que piense en todas las experiencias que tuvo que vivir para llegar a esa situación. Un viaje a otro mundo, diferente, mágico, lleno de aventuras y batallas con digimons peligrosos. Despedidas y reencuentros, nuevos amigos y misterios que resolver. El reinicio del digimundo y la batalla que marcaría su futuro. Sus estudios, su carrera, su profesión. En ese instante, es consciente de cada una de las decisiones que tomo, desde el dejar ir el fantasma de un amor infantil hasta el de redescubrir a la mujer que tiene en frente así. Las visitas que se volvieron necesaria, las caminatas por la playa y los besos en el ocaso, y esa petición de que _nunca le dejara_. Todo, cada uno de los acontecimientos de su vida lo han llevado a ese instante: unas vacaciones en su casa en Hawái, con sus dos hijos, sus compañeros digimon, un perro y la mujer que eligió amar.

Al terminarse su café, solo piensa en que debe llamar a Hikari y Takeru, a su madre y a Koushiro, para saber sí todo está en orden. Después, saldrá a pasear con sus hijos y disfrutaran de un día de playa. Mimi, con Mimi seguirá descubriendo el universo de su cama cuando la noche caiga. No puede estar más complacido por ello.

— ¿En qué piensas Taichi? —pregunta su esposa, sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— En que nuestra historia no puede ser más que perfecta.

Y está convencido de eso.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten._

 _ **Datos** : Hideki (6 años)_: Magnífica oportunidad, _Tadashi (4 años)_ : Leal, rígido y correcto.

 _Cambur_ : Platano, Banana.


End file.
